Wampiry: Dziedzictwo
Wampiry: Dziedzictwo (ang. '''Legacies')'' '''to spin-off The Originals. Stacja The CW ogłosiła 11 maja 2018 roku powstanie kolejnego spin-offa obydwu produkcji. Wiadomo, że premiera serialu ma odbyć się jesienią. Zdradzono już niektóre szczegóły dotyczące scenariusza. Fabuła Legacies skupia się na postaci Hope Mikaelson, córce Hayley Marshall i Klausa Mikaelsona. Będziemy mogli śledzić jej poczynania w szkole dla nadprzyrodzonych istot Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Opis fabuły Przez ostatnią dekadę kultowi bohaterowie i złoczyńcy "Pamiętników wampirów" i "The Originals" zachwycili widzów na całym świecie. Pozostawili po sobie trwałe dziedzictwo w postaci miłości i rodziny, które będzie kontynuowane w "Legacies", emocjonującym, nowym dramacie, który opowiada historię następnej generacji istot nadprzyrodzonych w Szkole Salvatorów dla Młodych i Uzdolnionych. Córka Klausa Mikaelsona, 17-letnia Hope Mikaelson, bliźniaczki Alarica Saltzmana, Lizzie i Josie Saltzman, i inni młodzi, w tym polityczny potomek o imieniu MG oraz tajemniczy Landon Kirby, dorastający do pełnoletności w najbardziej niekonwencjonalny sposób, pielęgnujący to, co w nich najlepsze... pomimo swoich najgorszych impulsów. Czy te młode czarownice, wampiry i wilkołaki staną się bohaterami, którymi chcą być - czy złoczyńcami, którymi się urodzili?" Walcząc by, chronić swój sekret, swoje miasto Mystic Falls i ostatecznie cały świat, będą musieli polegać na pradawnym folklorze i opowieściach, aby nauczyć się walczyć ze swoimi daleko sięgającymi wrogami. Bohaterowie * [[Hope Mikaelson|Hope Mikaelson]] ' (Danielle Rose Russell) jest córką hybrydy Klausa Mikaelsona jak i wilkołaczycy Hayley Marshall jest jedyną w swoim rodzaju Trybrydą z genami Czarownicy, Wilkołaka jak i Wampira. Hope dorastała w Nowym Orleanie, jednak jej dzieciństwo nie było łatwe ze względu na swoją wyjątkową naturę jak i z powodu dalekiej przeszłości jej rodziców. Jako nastolatka wiele przeszła, tracąc przedwcześnie matkę a następnie ojca. Hope jednak odnajduję swoje miejsce w szkole Salvatore dla Młodych i Uzdolnionych to właśnie tam będzie się szkolić, pokonywać swoje słabości i stawać przed trudnymi wyborami które postawi przed nią los i daleka zakorzeniona przyszłość która ją czeka. * 'Landon Kirby' (Aria Shahghasemi) najlepszy przyjaciel Rafaela jak i jego przyrodni brat, Landon jest człowiekiem z wyjątkowymi darami z którymi się urodził, miał ciężkie dzieciństwo gdyż wychowywał się w rodzinach zastępczych, dopiero po 18 latach Landon odkrywa prawdę, która również nie jest łatwa, zakochuję się również w trybrydzie Hope Mikaelson która również odwzajemnia jego uczucia. * 'Josie Saltzman '(Kaylee Bryant) córka Alarica Saltzmana i Caroline Forbes, chodź jej biologiczną matką jest Josette Parker. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę Lizzie Saltzman z którą należy do Sabatu Bliźniąt. Josie to dobra, utalentowana, zdolna czarownica która szkoli się w szkole Salvatore dla Młodych i Uzdolnionych. W przeciwności do swojej siostry Jest opanowana i spokojna i wykazuję dużą kontrolę nad swoją magią, większości wrodziła się do rodziny Saltzman. Chcąc dla swojej siostry jak najlepiej nie widzi że krzywdzi siebie, to jednak zmienia się gdy Penelope jej była dziewczyna uświamia ją o połączeniu które ją i jej siostrę czeka gdy skończą 22 lata. To właśnie wtedy pojawią się prawdziwe wyzwania i trudności które bliźniaczki będą musiały przezwyciężyć by mogły przetrwać ich siostrzaną więź. * 'Lizzie Saltzman' (Jenny Boyd) bliźniaczka- Josie Saltzman, córka Alarica i Caroline, chodź jej biologiczną matką jest Josette Parker. Członkini Sabatu Bliźniąt jak i uczennica szkoły Salvatore dla Młodych i Uzdolnionych. Lizzie jest przeciwnością swojej siostry. Jest dobra lecz lubi przebywać w centrum uwagi, często miewa ataki złości co skutkuję tym że nie panuję nad swoją magią i może zrobić komuś krzywdę. Odziedziczyła więcej cech po rodzinie Parker. Często wykorzystuję swoją siostrę do własnych celów nie widząc w tym jednak nic złego. Samolubna i uparta stanie przed wieloma przeciwnościami które staną jej na drodze by zostać bohaterką. * '''Milton Greasley''/MG' (Quincy Fouse) wampir i uczeń szkoły Salvatore. MG jest młodym wampirem, żywiącym się jedynie na krwi zwierzęcej, jest dobry i uczciwy chodź nie co infantylny, jest także zauroczony Lizzie Saltzman. MG chodź nie co nieśmiały, to zawsze radosny i uśmiechnięty, gotowy do działania, będzie mógł zrobić wszystko by móc zaimponować wszystkim pięknym dziewczynom które skradną jego serce. * '''Rafael Waithe''' (Peyton Alex Smith) wilkołak, najlepszy pryjaciel jak i przyrodni brat Landona. Podobnie jak Landon, Rafael wychowywał się w rodzinach zastępczych, do czasu gdy przypadkowo wywołał wypadek i uaktywnił swoją wilczą naturę, od tego czasu jego życie ulegnie wielkiej zmianie, nowy i niedoświadczony będzie musiał zmierzyć się z wieloma problemami jak i przywyknąć do swego nowego życia jakie go czeka w Szkole Salvatore. * Matthew Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Sezony * [https://tvd.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Sezon_1_(Wampiry:_Dziedzictwo) 'Sezon 1] * [[Sezon 2 (Wampiry: Dziedzictwo)|Sezon 2''']] Produkcja "LEGACIES" to produkcja Warner Bros. Producentami są Julie Plec (“The Vampire Diaries”), Brett Matthews (“The Vampire Diaries”), Leslie Morgenstein (“The Vampire Diaries,” “Pretty Little Liars”) i Gina Girolamo (“The Originals”). Ciekawostki Kategoria:Serial